


well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds and jewels

by Missy



Category: Hilda the Plus-Sized Pin-Up - Duane Bryers (Illustration Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat, happiness, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Hilda's part of the country and the country is part of Hilda.





	well I wouldn't trade my life for diamonds and jewels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/gifts).



Hilda couldn’t remember a time in her life when her little country house, her little shack far away from other folk, hadn’t meant everything to her, the full scope of her universe. The fields where she lounged, the stream where she fished, the road she walked – the apples she picked and the honey she poured on them. Everything was a part of her here, and innocently she gamboled through life, overjoyed to be alive. Nature moved in harmony with her own universe. She danced with the seasons with grace and charm.

And she wouldn’t leave it for a million dollars.


End file.
